


[Podfic of] Shelter and Solace

by Podcath



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: [1:07:12] Dira Sudis's Summary: "We will go to Beta Colony. I have some family there, I think, and--a friend."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter and Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497667) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title:** [Shelter and Solace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1497667)  
**Author:** [Dira Sudis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dira%20Sudis)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Vorkosigan  
**Pairing:** Cordelia/Aral  
**Length:** 1:07:12  
**Cover Image:** Cath (using "Desert City" by Sebastian Wagner)  
**Beta** : [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : God Is an Astronaut - All Is Violent, All Is Bright; Infinite Horizons  


**Mediafire links** : [MP3 (27.9 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?fijls2551c4wrkg) and [M4B (28.1 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?ewgb13dqcyzs1zz)  


**Streaming on[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WTBlo0IZ-yRp0cog7zEQonu7pXK09apE) ******

****  
** **


End file.
